random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 12
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 13|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:58:12 Hosts: Alex Matt Tony Special Guest: Curtis Stone Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: Other Shit and some Facts: *Matt showed Pipgirl his penis. *BroPan mentioned. *First time Matt mentions how much he hates Stan Lee *Alex says fuckem to say it. No specific celebrity targeted. *Community Service done by Tony- Avatar movie. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *God damn it. I hate you all. *I'm tired of FOX being the Seth McFarlane channel. *Who's this Charlie Barratt? **Curtis - Is he a pornstar? *It would be nice if we had rapists on facebook. *I hate having sex with girls. I will review a girl. *We have 3 girl listeners? We need to talk about dicks more or less. *Jenny I will always be up for you. *This is all of us fucking around. **Matt - And Fucking each other. **And we hit the record button on. *Fuck you ElPork. *What's the girl in Zelda with the green tunic and the pointy ears? *Goddamn Tony stop talking about Mortal Kombat. *Scorpion wasn't in MK3 because **Curtis - O hai gun barrel. *This is a real community cast. We're sending dick pics to everyone. *Matt uses his dick as a makeup brush. *Insert ethernet cables in your butthole. *When I watch a story in porn I must know what transpired. **Curtis - I'll tell you what transpired. In 2 words. Matt *Energy. I has it. *You know how people are racist because of their parents? That's my dad with Stan Lee. *Thank you Pipgirl for your kind words about my penis. It really meant a lot to me. *Anybody who wants pictures of my dick, message me on the forums I don't give a fuck. *Japan is trying to appeal to us by making 80's movies thinking that's who we are now. *I do like the concept we call our fans rapists. *Random Assault wild rapist on the loose. *I didn't order a pizza but I did order a penis. *Alex the only boss you have ever beated is Shao Khan. *Only people that will kiss our ass will be on, so TURbo will be on. **Alex - TURbo please have a little tongue. *My sister and her friend blacklit my bed. They got what they expected. **Alex - You just need a blacklight so you don't need a night light. Tony *I whip my dick back and forth. *Go forth and rape. Curtis *Curtis, zabu_san on the forums. Matt? How the fuck did you get in here? **Matt - I leave my window open so Tony and I play our rape games. *After weeks of watching I had to get on the fun. *When I was 13 I thought orgy was an orgasm and I was laughed out of the room. **Alex - 13? I was 5 or 6. *My penis is really hard right now. *New boner through me off. **Matt - That's what happened on Random Assault. *If you have a ethernet cable in your ass, when you fart does it lag or speed up? *Sorry BroPan I know you love those dick jokes. **Alex - He's the best awkward fan ever. *I love Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Alex - Just take a time machine and hop on 7 episodes ago. **(Alex has used time machine callback for TMNT if they wanted to talk about it) *I'm so far in 5 inches. **Alex - I'm so cavernous. *I haven't listen to your last podcast. **Matt - Neither have I. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 13|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:TonyCategory:Curtis Category:Guest